Many engine nozzles provide for two flow paths, (1) a primary exhaust flow path which permits a forward thrust and (2) by a blocking of the primary exhaust flow path, a secondary exhaust flow path which permits thrust reversal, with some designs providing for a partial forward thrust and partial reverse thrust at the same time, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,478. Further, some aircraft have had attitude control nozzles, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,499. Specific two-dimensional nozzle constructions similar to the basic nozzle construction shown in this application are set forth in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,973,731, 4,005,823 and 4,052,007.